The Show
is soooo stoked for the next episode of The Show]] The Show (aka The GameFAQs Contest Podcast) is a weekly wrapup of the notable results and matchups during the GameFAQs Contest season. The show began production in December of 2009 and is currently hosted by Ngamer alongside his co-host yoblazer. (Ed Bellis served as co-host for Season One.) Every episode of the show is available for download at the following site: * The Show's Home See Also * The Show Curse - probably doesn't even exist! Season Seven - Characters 2018 Episode Eleven - Wrapping Up CBX & Looking Ahead to GotD! with Leon and Advo * Download Link: TheShowEP11.mp3 * Record Date: December 20th, 2018 Topics Covered: * talking to Leon and the Guru Champ Advokaiser about their favorite things from Character Battle X * breaking down all SB's new twists; were they good or bad, should they return, what could improve them? * looking forward: something small in 2019 like Best System or Best Series II (run over one month), then Game of the Decade in early 2020 * looking WAY forward: 2021 Best Character of the Century (since Jan 1 2000), 2022 Best Game of the 90s, 2023 All Fictional Character Battle, 2024 Best Game Ever ULTIMATE Edition * breakdown of Zelda/Cloud/Link matches and picking our overall Stars and Turds of the bracket * our final grades for CBX and where it falls on our all time rankings Episode Ten - Zelda/Cloud Madness, a Crono/Mega Man Slugest, and the Best of the Final Week with TPLink and MZero * Download Link: TheShowEP10.mp3 * Record Date: December 12th, 2018 Topics Covered: * International Week: saying hello to first-timers ZeldaTPLink from Brazil and MZero from Japan * nailbiters every day! live updates on Zelda/Cloud throughout the evening * Crono and Mega Man go down to the wire in a nostalgic 2005 throwback * it's a madhouse! previous results mean nothing; are our theories on SmartVoterFAQs and the Unified Theory (having to judge everything on specific matchups) being justified? * could either of these two hold Link under 60 in the Grand Final? * looking ahead to next week's Wrapup Show- getting overall Contest Grades from our Guests Episode Nine - Tifa Shocks Seph, GotY Announcement, Time to Retire Link? with KP * Download Link: TheShowEP09.mp3 * Record Date: December 7th, 2018 Topics Covered: * welcoming back super-guest KamikazePotato, the Extrapolation King * Game of the Year honors and the special Smash announcement * Link more dominant than ever before- is it time to retire him? * Tifa > Sephiroth, WHAT!? * special preview: How KP Will Fix The X-Stats this year * Salty Runback analysis: Mega Man pulls it off vs Pikachu, nothing else changes Episode Eight - Zelda and Pikachu Kill the Noble Nine, plus Pic Sabotage?!, with greatone and MetalMind * Download Link: TheShowEP08.mp3 * Record Date: November 30th, 2018 Topics Covered: * New Blood Week = a Four Man Pod with greatone and MetalmindStats! * a Viking Funeral for the Noble Nine * Zelda > Snake and Pikachu > Mega Man, holy smokes! * debating "Pic Sabotage" and if we need to kill off the Sprite Round * Detective Pikachu Fear- will Ryan Reynolds slay Link with a single tweet? Episode Seven - Bowser Shocks Kirby, Tifa Rolls to Legends, Winning Your 2nd Chance Bracket with Nick * Download Link: TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: November 24th, 2018 Topics Covered: * debating The Nintendo Mirage- an addendum to The Grand Unified Theory of Contests * Bowser shocks Kirby and Tifa rolls past Luigi to reach the Legends Bracket * rewarding the top stars and blasting the worst turds of the main bracket * brilliant predictions to earn you that $250 for winning your Second Chance Bracket * is anyone wild enough to complete The Salty Runback in Loser's? Episode Six - Tifa Hentai Rallies Bust Our Brackets, Zelda Stuns, Alucard's Incredible Run & The Best of R3 with LotM * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: November 16th, 2018 Topics Covered: * introduction of super-guest LordoftheMorons * we go wild for Tifa hentai rallies on a controversial, crazy day! * Ngamer's Grand Unified Theory of Character Battle X- thoughts and discussion * trying to explain Zelda's destruction of Squall (despite Aerith's upset of Fox), and a celebration for Alucard And The Amazing Eightpack! (Bayo's was pretty great as well) * our choices for Stars and Turds of R3 and making R4 picks before Thanksgiving Break Episode Five - DK Amazes, Phoenix Stuns, Sora Swoons & Best of Round Two with ExTha * Download Link: TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: November 10th, 2018 Topics Covered: * ExTha makes a glorious return after a five year ban for insulting Draven * Halftime Report: is this a 3/10 Contest so far, as a certain topic proclaims? * breakdown of this week's nailbiters, including Shep/K. Rool, Phoenix/Ike, Red/Sora * celebrating DK's huge upset win over Leon and puzzling over 2B shocking Ness * deciding all the Stars and Turds of Round Two & making our picks for Round Three Episode Four - Draven Owned, 8 Upsets, Shepard OH NO, and the R1 Wrapup with KP * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: November 2nd, 2018 Topics Covered: * introduction of star guest KP * live updates as King K. Rool comes storming back to take the lead versus Shepard * recapping the wire-to-wire showdowns between Garrus/Ramza, Simon/Hayabusa, and Ocelot/King Dedede * eight upsets, including three in one day! such as Claire > Joker, Tails > Drake, and... Vincent > Magus!? * dancing on Draven's still-warm grave * other Stars and Turds of the past week, plus a look ahead to R2's most likely bracket upsets BONUS AFTERSHOW: * Final Smash Ultimate Reveal & Reactions Episode Three - Kefka Astounds, Monika Flops, GO GARRUS, Rest of Week One with Ange * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: October 27th, 2018 Topics Covered: * introduction of Guru superstar and weekly MVP Ange * PHILOSOPHICAL TALK: Why do we love GameFAQs Contests? * Monika's world takeover- what went wrong? * Garrus and Ramza go wire to wire, with live updates! * Kefka defies all trends and does the impossible... AGAIN * Picking the Stars and Turds of Week One, and preds for the rest of R1 Episode Two - Epic Breakdown of World's Biggest Bracket, with Leon * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: October 12th, 2018 Topics Covered: * Leon returns to give his hype level and break down all the matches * discussing Ange's Special Report about reddit being all about the rallies. will they spill over to other matches that day? * is this sexy new meme Bowser's ticket to the Championship? * analysis of all the most controversial matches in this mega-bracket, including ** Tidus/Donkey Kong, Noctis/Master Hand, KOS-MOS/Ellie ** Alucard/Yuna/Kefka/Sora/Big Boss, Squall/Zelda, Master Chief/Nathan Drake ** can Link be defeated... TWICE? and much more! Episode One - OMG 128 1v1s! Will a rally pick win you $1000? with Zen * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: October 6th, 2018 Topics Covered: * yoblazer returns alongside 2018 Board 8 MVP ZenofThunder * GOOD IDEA / BAD IDEA for SB's new additions, including... ** GameFAQs user votes count double ** huge 128 bracket + "Legends" bracket for Noble Nine(ish) ** 4 matches per day, Double Elimination after Sweet 16 * should you pick a rallied upset champ if you want the 1000 bucks? * if so, who's got the best chance- Geralt, Draven, Sans, D. Va? Season Six - Years 2017 Episode Six - 1998 Dominates, BYiG In Review, and What's Next!?, with Nick * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: May 24th, 2017 Topics Covered: * yoblazer and special guest NickTheRPGLord, reunited after 4 years! * Oracle and overall results, which for some reason were more fun to announce this season... * A look back at the 1997/2001 controversy and the rest of the past week * With so many picture fiascoes, where does 2017 fall in our overall Contest rankings? * A look to the future; wonderful Contests for years to come Episode Five - 1995/2000 Pic-Screwed Controversy & Finals Preview, with KP * Download Link: TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: May 18th, 2017 Topics Covered: * The Return of our MVP Guest, KamikazePotato * An Oracle celebration & heaping praise on SB (kind of) * Did 1995 suffer the worst picture disadvantage ever in R2? * Detailed breakdown of all R2/R3 action, including... ** 2000's disastrous match pic versus 1996, 2001's narrow defeat of CT and the '95 gang, '96s epic collapse versus 1997 * Stars and Turds of R2/R3 and preview of the Final Four and Championship * fun ideas for bonus polls after the main bracket is complete Episode Four - The '06/'11 Picture Scandal & Stars and Turds of R1, with whatisurnameplz * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: May 11th, 2017 Topics Covered: * Our first new guest in two years (wow!), whatisurnameplz * 2011's big upset aka the 2006 picture controversy * In depth breakdown of all results the past week * What years are looking best for R2 and beyond, including... ** with 1998 showing a hint of weakness, does 2001's dominating win give it a shot at the upset? who has the edge in the 1994/1991 showdown? * Our picks for the biggest Stars and Turds of R1 Episode Three - Early BYIG Results, Trends, & Zelda Talk, with LordoftheMorons * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: May 5th, 2017 Topics Covered: * introduction of Contest Expert and Zelda superfan (because one isn't enough) LordoftheMorons * a fair and even-handed analysis of SB's handling of the Contest so far * breakdown of the WildCard and first two days of match results * using the trends they've revealed to predict the rest of R1 and some key later matchups * thought experiment: how deep a run would 2017 have been able to make? ** yoblazer's hotly anticipated Breath of the Wild review and thoughts from Ng & LotM Episode Two - Saving Your Bracket & North Side Preview, with Leon * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: April 27th, 2017 Topics Covered: * Leon arrives to save the day! * SB, we have a few concerns... * Fun ways to get involved in Contest season (like Guru, Oracle, & The Crew) * A shocking announcement from Mister yoblazer! * Detailed breakdown of the South side of the bracket, including... **1994/2004, 2011/2006, 2013/2003, 2015/2005, 1991/1994, and 2003/2005 * What has the best chance of stopping 1998? Episode One - Best Year In Gaming, North Side Preview * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: April 20th, 2017 Topics Covered: * the glorious return of co-host yoblazer! * Best Year in Gaming- how interesting is it as a concept? * $2000 on the line! how SB can take this Contest to the next level * Anchors versus Depth, the age old debate * Can anything overpower 90s nostalgia? * Detailed breakdown of the entire North side of the bracket, including... **1985/1987, 2000/1990, 1995/2001, 2000/1996, and the North Finals Season Five - Games 2015 Episode Eight - Undertale Pulls It Off & 2015 In Review. Best. Contest. Ever? with Leon and Darunia * Download Link: TheShowEP08.mp3 * Record Date: December 15th, 2015 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guests Leon and Darunia * did Ocarina disappoint in the Finals, or was it simply doomed from the start? * three upsets in a row, including Mario RPG doing the impossible! * Melee/Undertale was the ultimate slugfest, smashing all records * SB Runs Wild, awesome post-Contest stats & info * GameFAQs is the top story of the day at Kotaku! * ideas for the 2016 Contest plus Guru Champ Dp's nomination choices for each. improved scoring system, bring back Battle Bracket? * deciding how 2015 stacks up versus all past brackets Episode Seven - B8 DOOMSDAY (CT/Pokemon), And How Far Can Melee Go? with Bane and LordOfTheMorons * Download Link: TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: December 8th, 2015 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guests Bane Of Despair and LordoftheMorons * thoughts and reactions to a crazy 24 hours between Pokemon and Undertale * Majora for the upset?! our live reactions to a surprising first hour of Zelda Day * a eulogy for Chrono Trigger after its cold-blooded assassination at the hands of Melee * In Praise of Metroid: heartbreakers against Skyrim and Link to the Past * does rally power make Melee the new favorite next round, or will FF7 be saved by trailer hype? * picks for tomorrow's headscratchers: MGS Madness and... Mario RPG > RE4? * our Stars and Turds for the last week Episode Six - Epic Undertale/Pokemon Showdown and OMG Chrono Trigger! with KP and Kora * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: December 1st, 2015 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guests KamikazePotato and Korayashi * SB trolls B8 HARD over "a robot influencing the votes" to give UT the win over Mario World * 52% of B8 says the Undertale rallies have made the bracket less interesting, 74% think it can be beaten. are they right, and is Pokemon the game to pull it off? * Super Metroid destroys Galaxy; can it take down Majora as well? *- should Chrono Trigger be the outright favorite against both Melee AND FF7 now? * other Stars and Turds of the last week Episode Five - Can ANYONE Stop Undertale and W3 in Review with Nick and Alec * Download Link: TheShowEP05a.mp3 | TheShowEP05b.mp3 * Record Date: November 24th, 2015 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guests WhiskeyNick and Alec * RallyFAQs strikes again with Undertale > Fallout 3, thoughts and rants * Undertails, more like _Blunderfails_- round by round breakdown of where this monster can be stopped (is Pokemon the only hope?) * Show Exclusive: a report on the death of the First Person Shooter * another check in on the Zelda vs Final Fantasy series power rankings * picks for R2's remaining debated fights: Witcher 3/ MGS2, MGS3/Bioshock, Mass Effect 2/StarCraft * Stars and Turds of Week 3 Episode Four - Week Two Review, Undertale Hype, and Cloud in Smash?! with KP and Big Bob * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: November 17th, 2015 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guests KamikazePotato and Big Bob * Nintendo drops the Megaton: Cloud joins the Smash roster. plus, did they introduce the new #1 character on this website? * Undertale mania! two superfans explain the phenomenon. is Fallout doomed, could this be the next Draven? * which impressed us more so far, Final Fantasy or Zelda? * preds for R2's hottest new matchups: Prime/HL2 rematch, DKC/Fire Emblem, Galaxy/Metroid, GTA four pack * everyone's Stars and Turds for Week 2 * looking ahead with some huge advice on Borderlands vs Earthbound Episode Three - Week One Recap and WHOA Undertale! with Menji * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: November 10th, 2015 Topics Covered: * discussion of how special guest Menji is having The Week of His Life * live reaction to Undertale's impossible comeback on Mass Effect 3 (reversing a doubling) * who should be the D1 favorite, CT Melee or FFX? * Pokemon disappoints, does Mario 3 have the edge... but OH NO what will R2 Undertale rallies do to this matchup? * our STARS and TURDS of the first week * discussion of SB's controversial plan to shorten the Contest to 40 days Episode Two - Last Chance to Save Your Bracket! with Nick * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: November 3rd, 2015 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest Whiskey Nick * fun ways to get involved, including $125 in prizes just from B8 contests * Chrono Trigger mysteriously earned the overall #1 seed, BUT HOW * voting loyalty: the game you played for 100 hours in 2015, or the one you played for 100 hours when you were 15? * last minute bracket-saving advice on Borderlands/Earthbound, FF6/Wind Waker, CT/FFX/Melee, and many others * can Pokemon run the Mario gauntlet, and can FF7 run the Nintendo gauntlet (Smash 4-Wind Waker-Melee-Pokemon/Mario) to earn its Ocarina rematch? Episode One - 128 Game Contest, OMG! with Leon * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: October 21, 2015 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest Leon * HYPE through the roof * largest prize pool ever * what a bracket! * format clarifications and some controversial snubs and flubs * expert advice on some of the trickiest Fourpacks of Fun * will Mario, Smash, or Pokemon top FF7? is Ocarina safe from outside rallies without LoL or Dota to worry about? Season Four - Characters 2013 Episode Twelve - CB9 Wrapup, SB/Reddit Butthurt, Plus Fun With MrsBacon! with XIII * Download Link: TheShowEP12.mp3 * Record Date: September 19, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest XIII * where do we go from here- is a 2014 Games Contest the right answer? * Mewtwo/Draven: Bacon lied, brackets died. wait, or was it MrsBacon all along(!) * breaking down an epic celebrity-filled 14 hours of Snake/Draven, plus an explanation of the huge afternoon Reddit surge * introducing the Guru Champ and their nom choice, plus all the other sub-Contest winners * overall grade for CB9 and where it ranks all time Episode Eleven - WHAT THE **** JUST HAPPENED? with Zen * Download Link: TheShowEP11.mp3 * Record Date: September 10, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guests Zen and almost SBAllen * Mega Man overcomes all obstacles to somehow outrally Charizard * yet Cloud and Sora are unable to sneak past Pokemon despite ideal conditions, jeez guys * SB opens up to the board... after getting called fat. uhhhhh okay * what should we do for the two Bonus Polls in the next five days? * incredible bracket advice from some TRUE experts, including one coming in on a streak of 9 botched preds in a row Episode Ten - The Vivi and Mewtwo Stunners, plus "Buttfurious over Draven," with Nick and Alec * Download Link: TheShowEP10.mp3 * Record Date: September 4, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guests Nick and Alec * Draven > Link sends B8 into a 24 hour flurry of butt-adjectives! * after 90 minutes of downtime, was SB correct to not extend or re-run the match? * Vivi shocks the world by upending the comeback king Mario * Mewtwo smashes a Noble Niner out of nowhere, what the heck * will Squirtle do the same to Cloud? * can ANYONE stop the Draven madness? Episode Nine PokeFEAR Strikes B8 and New Guy Week, with Angelo and Korayashi * Download Link: TheShowEP09.mp3 * Record Date: August 27, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special "New Guys" Angelo and Korayashi * amazing Pokemania results with Squirtle > Dante, Pikachu > Crono, and Blue killing Nathan Drake * some other stuff as well! Episode Eight - Draven Ruins Everything, plus OMG @ Mewtwo, DK, and Wrex! with Leon and ExTha * Download Link: EP8 Part One (Leon/ExTha) EP8 Part Two (yo/Ng) * Record Date: August 21, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guests Leon and ExTha * Draven shatters the Contest universe with a single punch from reddit * will the Hero of Time come to the rescue in our time of greatest need? * Vincent loses to Mewtwo... AND Phoenix?! * Wrex and Shepard results have us singing for joy * DK transforms from Choke Artist to GameFAQs Superstar overnight * a certain user brings great shame to the B8 community Episode Seven - Mizno & Tidus CHEAT, Kefka wows, + Division of Death recap! * Download Link: TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: August 12, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest NO ONE (but yoblazer returns!) * Tidus and Mizno cheat their brains out in one of the most controversial matches in years * just as we predicted, The Touhou Project threatens to tear this entire Contest apart * Kefka delights yet again * #2-in-the-world-yoblazer manages to navigate the Division of Death flawlessly... wait did someone say Groose? * a 10 minute verbal slugfest on whether Cecil or Pit will finish #1 *cough* * Expert advice for the remainder of R1, including a stunning revelation regarding ? Block/Rikku Episode Six - Falcon versus The Plan and Proto Man Curses The Show, with RPGLord and Wigs * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: July 24, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of new co-host RPGLord & special guest Wigs * Captain Falcon makes a genius of 14% of the board! ...only to fall victim to The Plan in the final moments * Proto Man threatens to enact The Show Curse live on air; plus intense Horse Updates as Epona leaves the gate * stars and turds of D3 and D4 * an extended look at the biggest Expert Picks for the next 28 matches, whoaaaa Episode Five - Draven and Chester Make History, Plus The Bet Payoff AGAIN, with Chris and Zen * Download Link: TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: July 17, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of new co-host Sir Chris & special guests Zen and yoblazer * Draven's crazy rally leads to biggest comeback ever; should Ryu and MMX be afraid? * Chester does the impossible, unseating Tanner as Worst Entrant Ever * Phoenix makes Board 8 proud * Expert analysis of upcoming tilts between Spyro/Clementine/Reyn and Elizabeth/Poison/Thrall Episode Four - Draven Did WHAT!? And The Bet Payoff, with Chris * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: July 11, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest Sir Chris * payoff on the yo/Chris bet, since Jak > Draven. WAIT WHAT? * Link underperforms by over 10%, is he dooooomed? * Tharja and Tina go down to the wire * Chris' boy Hero makes a fool of most Oracle pickers Episode Three - All the Big Round One Matches, with Leon * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: July 4, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest Leon * Phoenix/Marth! * Fox/Blue! * Yuna/Master Chief * Pit/Cecil/Wrex * plus reactions to SB's new inventions- the Expert Challenge, Poll Charts, the Battle Calendar, and much more Episode Two - The Bracket Breakdown, with ExTha * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: June 10, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest ExTha * reaction to THE FORMAT: 240+ characters, 3 ways where only 1 advanced * reaction to THE EXTRAS: the Dojo slowroll, fun 1/3/8/27 seeds, plus a new tweak for Battle Brackets(!) * favorite and least favorite bracket placements/wasted potential * gut reactions to the biggest matches plus the ultimate treat- a rare debatable Championship Match Episode One - "Finally. FINALLY!" with RPGLord * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: May 22, 2013 Topics Covered: * introduction of special guest RPGLord * 200+ characters, what the heck?! * brief comments on B8's Top Ten nomination choices * last second nomination advice! (make a case for 2 characters outside our top ten) * a very special bracket breakdown on the REAL #1 GameFAQs Contest (Best Simpsons Song) Season Three - Rivalry Rumble (2011) Episode Nine - The Full Rivals Recap, with Leon and Ulti * TheShowEP09.mp3 * Record Date: December 23, 2011 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests Leon and Ulti * Red/Blue vs Cloud/Seph, wowza! * Final Grade for Bacon * What Next? (is 128 Games the best option for 2012? ban JUST Link, or Cloud too?) * Seriously though... was this THE WORST EVER? (ranking Rivals overall) Episode Eight - Squall/Sora Shocker and an Interview with the Champ, with SuperNiceDog and ExTha * TheShowEP08.mp3 * Record Date: December 14, 2011 Topics Covered: * Interview with the future Champ SuperNiceDog (what will his Guru nom be?) also ExTha's back * Squall vs Sora recap * FINALS PREDICTIONS * Is there enough support for a bonus "Bronze Medal Match?" * 61 Perfect Battlers Remain * REAL TALK- worst Contest ever? Episode Seven - The Sora Comeback, Plus Frog Holds On, with RPGLord and voltch * TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: December 7, 2011 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests RPGLord and voltch * Comments on Samus vs Bosses (1 hour into match) * Trainers > Fighters with ease (Mario doomed? salvo at Link?) * Sora > Dante in closest match, 1st real comeback * Frog holds off GlaDOS, close wire to wire, only 33% picked it * 80 PERFECT BATTLERS REMAIN Episode Six - Sora vs Dante and more Round Three Action, with Leon and Big Bob * TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: November 27, 2011 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests Leon and Big Bob * Sora/Dante put on a show * Could Fighters/Trainers or Samus/Bosses liven things up? * 111 PERFECT BATTLERS REMAIN. advice on Frog vs GlaDOS and others * BREAKING NEWS - for the first time ever, votals have officially hit below-2002 levels of suck! Episode Five - Phoenix Madness in Week Two, with KoolAid and AKJ * TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: November 16, 2011 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests KoolAid and AKJ * Phoenix Division MADNESS! * Preds for Phoenix vs Alucard, GlaDOS vs Frog * Battle picks - only 131 Perfects left. advice for Siegfried vs Ramza, Kirby vs Sonic Episode Four - Rivalries Matter, Kind Of, with ExTha and Kotetsu * TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: November 9, 2013 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests ExTha and Kotetsu * Rivalries Matter! Ryu & Sub-Zero post huge numbers * Zelda team doesn't dominate, is Link DOOOOOOOMED? * Stars and Turds of Week One * Preds for Phoenix vs Gordon and MMX vs Sub-Zero Episode Three - The Full Bracket Breakdown, with RPGLord * TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: October 30, 2011 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest RPGLord * Breaking down all the biggest matches, including Frog/Magus vs Chell/GlaDOS, Ryu/Ken vs Red/Blue, Squall/Seifer vs Sora/Riku * Can Big Boss/The Boss upset Samus/Ridley? * If not... maybe Red/Blue can? Episode Two - Breaking Down Round One, with Alec * TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: October 24, 2011 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest Alec * Wasted opportunities: the bracket placements SB screwed up * R1 breakdown: thoughts on Gordon/Breen vs Phoenix/Edgeworth, Pac-Man/Blinky vs Crash/Neo Cortex, and 8 others * Tiebreaker advice: thoughts regarding total votes in the Championship match Episode One - Welcome to the Rivalry Rumble, with Leon * TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: October 11, 2011 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest Leon * New Format: Character Rivalries. worth a shot? * SB bans from Suggestion List: Mario/Sonic, MMX/Zero, Einstein * Will SmarterVoterFAQs return? (aka will rivalries matter) * Overall interest level for this Contest Season Two - Game of the Decade (2010) Episode Fourteen - Game of the Decade Wrapup, Awards, and PCAin' with Ulti * Download Link: TheShowEP14.mp3 * Record Date: December 29, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest Ulti * Time to Grade Bacon! * Fallout/Brawl, FFX/Majora, Majora/Brawl... WHAT HAPPENED? * What was the Best Match of the Contest? Runner up? * Overall Stars of the Season. How about Turds? * Infidel and Divine Prophet - Full Season Wrapup * Where do we go from here? * GotD was fun, but where does it rank ALL-TIME? * 20 seconds to pimp a Character nom! Reaction of the Week: XIII, still furious over GTA:SA's loss all these weeks later * xiiireaction.gif Episode Thirteen - CHAMPIONSHIP EDITION featuring Majora vs FFX vs Brawl, with Don M and Black Turtle * Download Link: TheShowEP13.mp3 | Part Two - "The Cursed Bonus" * Record Date: December 21, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests TheDonMakaveli and Black Turtle * Who will win the Guru? comes down to Majora vs FFX vs Brawl * most surprising winner ever? (L-Block doesn't count) Reaction of the Week: Don, distressed but helpless as a moon crashes down on his dream of a Contest Championship * donreaction.gif Episode Twelve - Brawl Smashes Melee, KH2 > KH1, SotC > MGS AGAIN, and ZeldaFAQs, with ExTha and Wigs * Download Link: TheShowEP12.mp3 | Part Two - "Live Show Recap" * Record Date: December 16, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests ExTha and Wigs * Recap of the huge Livestream the night of Brawl vs Melee * Another hilarious Shadow of the Colossus over MGS upset * Could Majora's Mask really win it all? Reaction of the Week: Ermine, trusting voltch juuuuust long enough to suffer the worst burn of his life * erminereaction.gif Episode Eleven - SotC > MGS, the WoW Flop, and the ASV Master (Chief), with RPGLord and Bio * Download Link: TheShowEP11.mp3 * Record Date: December 8, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests RPGLord95 and Biolizard * yoblazer issues THE CALLOUT to Bio * Shadow of the Colossus pulls one of the most surprising upsets ever * Looking forward to an earth-shattering matchup next week (Brawl/Melee) * World of WarCraft disappoints yet again Reaction of the Week: RPGLord, completely no-selling every Melee > Brawl argument we can throw at him * rpgreaction.gif Episode Ten - RacistFAQs Strikes Back, The Cult of Persona, and LUSTERMANIA, with FFD and Chris * Download Link: TheShowEP10.mp3 * Record Date: December 1, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests FFD and Sir Chris * Early preds and then LIVE reactions to Portal's incredible first hour vs FF12 * Indepth breakdown of Dead Rising/Persona 4 and The Comeback That Wasn't * RacistFAQs, jRPGFAQs, NintendoFAQs? HOW did GTA lose to Golden Sun? * Several stunning choices for R2 Stars and Turds! * Luster's 244 Bracket BloodBath: Does SB need to create a "Luster Law"? * The rantiest edition of Infidel and Divine Prophet yet! Reaction of the Week: FFD, horrified beyond words by Chris' bashing of both Resident Evil 4 AND Dead Rising * ffdreaction.gif Episode Nine - Gears Get Jammed, Kratos Ascends, and Dat Pic Factor, with KoolAid * Download Link: TheShowEP09.mp3 * Record Date: November 24, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest KoolAid * Paper Mario 2 scores one of the biggest R1 upsets ever over Gears of War * LIVE UPDATES as God of War struggles with Tales of Symphonia in the early going * A few small Stars of Turds from the end of R1/start of R2 * Hot New Segment that breaks down this week's Pic Advantages! * Ngamer tries his best to avoid Infidel and Divine Prophet Reaction of the Week: KoolAid, slowly comprehending the sickening significance of "Golden Sun: Dark Dawn" * koolaidreaction.gif Episode Eight - New Super Mario BOMB and the Rise of Phoenix, with ExTha and AKJ * Download Link: TheShowEP08.mp3 * Record Date: November 18, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests AKJ and ExTha * Mario shatters 87% of the board's Battle Brackets * Phoenix Wright predictions and live play by play * Great back and forth on the week's biggest Stars and Turds * Giving you the PERFECT call on the three matches that would have ruined your Battle bracket this week * Another highly objectionable edition of Infidel and Divine Prophet Reaction of the Week: Applekidjosh, issuing a massive retreat after being told we just spent 10 minutes discussing a Link match pic that doesn't even exist * akjreaction.gif Episode Seven - Persona wins, the Dead Rise and Other W3 Action, with Alec and Lisel * Download Link: TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: November 11, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests Alec and Lisel * Persona's wins and the rise of the jRPG vs TWEWY's murder and the Rise of the Dead * Easy Star choices (like Portal), but controversial picks for Turd! * Great new segment called "Bank or Bust" will ensure your Battle Bracket success * Infidel and Prophet choices that are sure to have on on the edge of your seat Reaction of the Week: The B8 Anime Club, celebrating the survival of yet another child hostage * b8animereaction.gif Episode Six - The Morrowind, VC, R/S/E Stunners and Other W2 Action, with ExTha and Justin * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: November 4, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests ExTha and Justin * Morrowind and Valkyria Chronicles shock the world * Pokemon R/S/E survives a close battle from Grand Theft Auto IV * Many Stars and one enormous Turd for the week * Infidel of the Week features a very familiar face Reaction of the Week: Dr Football, driven insane by the performance of his Guru championship pick * footballreaction.gif Episode Five - The TF2/Fable Nailbiter and Mario/Sonic Flops, with Wigs and Angelo * Download Link: TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: October 28, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guests Wigs and Angelo * Indepth breakdown of Week 1's two major upsets (Halo 3/SMS) and the one almost upset (TF2/Fable) * "Big Franchise" games failing left and right... will this be the official GotD trend? * Everyone makes their Star and Turd choices for the action in the first two divisions * A very special edition of Divine Prophet, for sickening reasons Reaction of the Week: Wigs, Angelo, and Smurf, sick to their stomachs from the very moment the Street Fighter vs Sonic poll opened * wigs-angie-smurfreaction.gif Episode Four - Deus Ex/RB2, TF2/Fable and B8's Surprising Picks, with Ulti * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: October 21, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest Ulti * Deus Ex shocks us only 12 hours into the season with an upset of Rock Band 2 * Underestimating Fable heading into its match with Team Fortress 2? * Board 8's most surprising bracket predictions (based on the Guru stats) * DEFEND YOUR BRACKET! * Great "value" upsets we didn't have the guts to pick Reaction of the Week: ExTha, blown away by ridiculous picks from both Ng (Prime > Half-Life 2) and yo (Sonic Adventure 2 > Super Mario Sunshine) * exthareaction.gif Episode Three - Saving You 12 Pts In Your GotD Bracket, with ExTha * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: October 14, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest ExTha * ExTha gives his "Three Matches that Board 8 GOT WRONG" (based on the BOP picks) * yo also explains 3 bad choices B8 has been making so far * Insider Info regarding what will be "the Charizard of this Contest" * 300% more singing than has ever been heard on The Show before * A SHOCKING announcement for Divine Prophet Reaction of the Week: ExTha and yoblazer, gleefully stunned over an Attitude-era WWF game winning a Contest match * extha-yoreaction.gif Episode Two - Breaking Down the GotD Bracket, with tranny * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: October 7, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of special guest tranny * How do we rate this bracket overall? * Three cheers for SB! * "TWO WAYS TO PREDICT" * Hot debate of Melee/Brawl, KH1/KH2, MGS3/MGS4, ToS/God of War, Halo/Sunshine, FFX/Smash, and all the other big hitters of the season! * Could 2010 be "the year of the rally"? * Another fabulous edition of Infidel and Divine Prophet Reaction of the Week: Sailor Bacon, verbally fellated by a 20 minute barrage of praise * sbreation.gif Episode One - GotD HYPE, Championship Picks, and Best Nom Rallies, with Ed Bellis * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: September 7, 2010 Topics Covered: * Meet the new co-host, yoblazer! Ed Bellis returns as our first Guest * How excited are we for the new Game of the Decade Contest? * Early Championship picks * Best chance at a win, OUTSIDE of "the big three" games? * Good darkhorse candidates for this season * Gut reaction preds for the Guru winner and the B8's other top nom rallies * Two BRAND NEW weekly (maybe?) segments! Reaction of the Week: Ed Bellis, emotionally devastated after learning of Icehawk's nefarious scheme and its unsettling consequences * edreation.gif Season One - Characters 2010 Episode Thirteen - The 2010 Character Battle Wrapup Show, with Ulti * Download Link: TheShowEP13.mp3 * Record Date: March 24, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Commentator Ulti and First-Time Audience Member SB * How has SB done so far as Contest Admin (2007-present)? * What next for the Contests? ** 128 Game 1v1! ** All Fictional Character Battle? ** Should Link be removed? * Final thoughts on "the story" of the 2010 Contest * Favorite matches/results of 2010 * 2010 results that still don't make any sense * Results and props for this season's side-contests (Oracle, Guru, Spread) * Was the 2010 season THE BEST EVER? Reaction of the Week: Steiner, transported to a dreamworld of magic after downloading his first episode of The Show * steinerreation.gif Episode Twelve - The Charizard Stunner, Snake vs Seph, and the Elite 8, with Leon and Icehawk * Download Link: TheShowEP12.mp3 | BONUS content - 4ways vs 1v1s * Record Date: March 16, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars Leon and Icehawk * Charizard stuns the world against Bowser * Mizno upsets Seph! ...for four hours * Snake kills Squall, Seph struggles with Tifa. Snake > Seph time? * ExTha vs Dr. Football (and Palmer?!) in a battle to the death Reaction of the Week: charmander, deducing that he and every other stat head on the board was just outsmarted by Heroic Palmer * charmanderreation.gif Episode Eleven - Bowser, Mizno > Seph, and Pika > Snake LIVE, with cokes and voltch * Download Link: TheShowEP11.mp3 * Record Date: March 10, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars cokes and voltch * Pika/Snake preds, followed by 25 minutes of Pika updates in REAL TIME * Hot upsets by Big Daddy and the Koopa King * Will Mizno pull a "Pika" on Seph... only 5x worse? * Stars and Turds for R3 so far Reaction of the Week: Ngamer, tasting defeat (and the death of his bracket) with an Auron loss * ngamerreation.gif Episode Ten - Heroic Ryu, Falcon CLUTCH, and the Second Half of Round Two, with TRE and Dabu * Download Link: TheShowEP10.mp3 * Record Date: March 3, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars TeamRocketElite and LordOfDabu * What calamity has befallen Ed Bellis? * Mizno gives Yoshi the business - how nervous should Seph be? * Ryu and Falcon overcome all odds * Stars and Turds for the last half of R2 * Brief R3 preview Reaction of the Week: mammerjammer, learning the real reason for her son's suspension ** mammerjammerreation.gif Episode Nine - Master Choke and the First Half of Round Two, with KoolAid and Sir Chris * Download Link: TheShowEP09.mp3 * Record Date: February 24, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars TheKoolAidShoto and Sir Chris * Brief discussion of B8's Top 100 Users of the Decade * Master Chief fails us again, Altair tries to become "the next MC" * Turds and Stars for the first half of R2 * Chris blasts statheads for too much x-stats faith, match pic factor, and much more! * Is the Noble Nine safe the rest of the way, and can Yoshi stop the Mizo Train? * SPECIAL BONUS CONTENT: Stay tuned after the end theme for the introduction of "noSFF" Reaction of the Week: Sir Chris, (finally) receiving his invitation to guest host The Show * sirchrisreaction.gif Episode Eight - Missingno and The Death of the Noble Nine, with Leon and charmander * Download Link: TheShowEP08.mp3 * Record Date: February 17, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars Leon and charmander * New Status: The Official GameFAQs Podcast (unofficially) * How did Missingno do it? * Missingno as 2010 Contest champ? * Revan's upset and other Week 4 results * Round One in Review, including... * Top Five Most Impressive and Most Disappointing Performances (based on the Oracle consensus) * Round Two - what to watch for Reaction of the Week: voltch, viewing the Crono/Missingno results for the first time * voltchreaction.gif Episode Seven - The Tidus, Kratos, and Kratos Flops, with Wigs and Kaxon * Download Link: TheShowEP07.mp3 * Record Date: February 10, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars Wigs and Kaxon * Contest Stats & Discussion survey results (& discussion) * Tidus breaks our brackets * one Kratos makes a fool of himself, another Kratos makes a fool of us * Stars and Turds of Week Three * the Resident Evil and "Dante" boosts, perfectly explained! Reaction of the Week: SenpaiDessus, expressing his feelings regarding Ngamer's Umbrella Chronicles theory * sdreaction.gif Episode Six - The Kefka Miracle, with yoblazer and Kleenex * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: January 30, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars yoblazer and Kleenex * Unpredictability! * ALL HAIL the final perfect bracket * "The Kefka Miracle" * Stars of Turds of Week Two * Charizard! * SPECIAL BONUS CONTENT: available after the outro song Reaction of the Week: yoblazer, considering whether Kefka is the most entertaining Contest entrant in history * yoblazer.gif Episode Five - Best. First Week. Ever. * Download Link: TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: January 23, 2010 Topics Covered: * Furious Podcast/Apples to Apples multitasking by Ed * The Top Two Stars of Week 1 * The Top (Bottom?) Two Turds of Week 1 * Quick breakdown of the other D1 and D2 results * Is Altair primed for a deep run in D2? * Guru update... The King is Dead! * SPECIAL OUTRO: Conan's final signoff, plus Freebird Reaction of the Week: UltimaterializerX, deducing that Cecil would have BEATEN Knuckles in a Night Match * ultireaction.gif Episode Four - The Big Six Matches of 2010 * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: January 15, 2010 Topics Covered: * Game of the Year/Decade and SB's inability to tell time or dates * Phoenix vs Jecht * FFX - can its hot streak (luck streak?) continue? * Kratos vs Charizard * '10: The Death of the Joke Character? * Snake vs Sephiroth - Battle of the Decade * Sprite Round Shakedown! Reaction of the Week: Leonhart, looking ahead to Squall vs Auron * leonreaction.gif Episode Three - What Will Be The Story of 2010? * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: January 6, 2010 Topics Covered: * Ed's hair-raising giraffe encounter * GotY polls and why they suck lately * Recapping the "Story of the Year" for '03-'08 * A new site shift... to what? * Noble Nine continues to collapse * ...will it produce a tighter overall field? * Vote Trends and how they'll mess w/ 12 hour matches * 128 Game 1v1 Bracket with FF7 and Ocarina retired = heaven Reaction of the Week: The Utility Man, unlocking Ed's mysterious giraffe innuendo * tumreaction.gif Episode Two - Why You Love Contest Season * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: December 30, 2009 Topics Covered: * Debut of "Viewer Hate Mail" * Why the Stupid Whiner Topic Seconds Game rocks * Return of The Guru and Oracle (Predestined Divination Rides Again! & Ed's Big Award) * Following Match Updates & the Stats Topic * Hot new B8wiki Main Page, with 2010 Match Pics * In defense of the Contest Analysis Crew and PPC Reaction of the Week: nintendogirl, imagining watching Predestined Divination Riding Again * ngirlreaction.gif Episode One - The Bracket Revealed * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: December 12, 2009 Topics Covered: * With co-host Ed Bellis! * Revelation of the 2010 Character Battle bracket(!) * Discussion of the new format (1v1s vs 4ways) * Fisticuffs over SB's bracket placement decisions * Quick division by division breakdown & some match highlighting Reaction of the Week: Icehawk, realizing he's no longer the only game in town * icehawkreaction.gif External Links * The Show's Home * The Show's Theme Song * Infidel and Divine Prophet Theme Song Category:User Projects Category:GameFAQs Contests Category: Board 8 Radio